


New Player

by The_Boonsman



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, More people to be added, Near Endgame Genoside Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, prepare for feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Boonsman/pseuds/The_Boonsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk Is nearing the battle with Sans.</p><p>A new human comes in, completely different than the Demonic Frisk, to come look for them. They are the new protagonist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Falling and Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is pretty bad I say. Watch, as someone with medium writing skills and WAY too fast of a thinker tries to make a coherent story!

Mt. Ebbot, the Place where Frisk vanished. The place was considered to be a dissapearing place for most children who go in there, and not a single child has left if they went missing.  Robin, being the responsible teenager who heard that Frisk went up to that mountain, wasted no time, going up there almost immediately.

Walking up to the mountain, he saw how truly massive it was. You could play hide and seek in it, and never be found again. Which is probably what happened to Frisk. Being equipped with nothing but some food and a first aid kit, Robin started to climb up the mountain. "Frisk, please tell me your safe."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin walks around the middle of the mountain, taking in the view. he was obiously over 1000 feet above where he started, and he sat down, talking a moment to relax, even though he should not be doing that. The mountain had animals, a few springs, and surprisingly enough, a rock balancing on a platform a little too small for it's own good. It's so surreal, you can't help but chuckle at what this mountain has to offer. It's so... peaceful. 

 

Ignoring the (gorgeous) scenery, Robin continues on, only to find a conspicuous hole. Looking at it, it seems pretty deep. Unfortunately, some of the rock breaks, and Robin loses his balance, and falls into the abyss. "AHHHHH!" he screams as he falls. And falls. And.... play go- falls.

...

 

Flowers. Robin felt something... flowers. He was laying on a bad of flowers, who knows what kind they where on, they where just lucky they had flowers to break thier fall. A dull throbbing in the right arm made him get up. The right arm was badly bused. Nothing else hurt at the moment, so Robin just pulled out a bandage and went with it. He put the bandage on himself, and started walking into the unknown.

 

Nothing out of the ordinary in this room, or the barely lit room in front of you. It was... an actual cave, instead of a house where werewolves lived. Walking into the next room, you saw a single, oak tree, with a small frog witha cloak on.  _Am i dreaming, or is that frog trying to re-enact star wars?_ That was not what attracted his attention... it was the blood leaking from the frog's side. This animal was injured. Robin could not let this little guy die, because he thought it fell down the hole, and may be someone's pet. Or... something.

 

"H-hey little guy, are you okay? Wait, no, thats not right. Are you in need of assistance?"

 

"Ribbit; Yes I am, human." Did that frog just... talk? He had to have been hearing things. Had to be.

 

"uh.... did you just say, don't hurt me?" the curiousity in his voice was very, very apperant.

 

"Ribbit; Yes, are you hard of hearing? You look quite young." Welp. _I'm hallucinating, aren't i? Might as well go with it, why not?_

 

"I'm sorry Frog, but i'm looking for someone. I can give you this though." You pull out a loaf of bread, and pull some of it off. "Here, have this. I'm sorry i can't offer more, but i need it for something else." The frog reluctantly takes it, and looks it over, cautiously. It then takes a small bite of it. The frog seemed to like it, and is nibbling on it.

 

"Ribbit; Thank you human, for being nice to a monster." Monster? "Ribbit; Yes, monster. This cave is full of strange creatures, harmless. Until recently, when most of them fell down." Robin looked at the frog,  blood running cold. Something was here, and... made most of the monsters... fall down?  _Does that mean that they where killed by this monster?_

"Uhh, i'm just heading through, thank you for the information. Peaceful monsters, and most of them fell down. I'll keep a mental note of it." _If this isn't a hallucination, that's valuable info_. Robin took a long breath, then left the small Frog to his piece of bread, heading inwards into the unknown.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2: Ruins and Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a look into what remains of the ruins, it seems like this place is very unsettling

Walking into the next room, Robin continued his way into a room with switches, and an open door. There was a sign that said: something about don't walk the middle road, but he just ignores it. That was probably a puzzle, but it was already open, so why bother with something already finished? In the next room, there was 3 switches, two with writing on the walls, one without writing, and a small bride connecting the two sides of a little pool of water. Ignoring the pool of water right that moment, Robin looks at the one switch on the side he is on. It says in bright Yellow: "Press this one! This is the one you need to press!" He looks at the switch itself, and it's already pressed.  _It seems like someone else already activated the switch. Kind of strange, but whatever._   _A flicked switch is a flicked switch._  He moves on to the little moat. It is just there, with rushing water being the inhabitant of this place, moving water. This meant it's perfectly still, and Robin wonders why the water is moving so perfectly not spilling on the land, pondering if this is the spring water from outside.

Getting these thoughts away from himself, he moved over to the other lever on the right with the yellow crayon. It said the same thing as the other one, only now with a switch not pulled, without the yellow crayon on it. Knowing that that specific thing is probably a trap, Robin moves on, to see Gray tiles sitting on the ground.  _I guess you have to press the right switches to get whatever is in there to... not be there?_ _ahh, whatever. Still no problem for me, someone else already solved it._  Moving on to the next room, you see nothing of interest. It was barren, just a cornered hallway. Shrugging, Robin moves into the next room. There was a pattern on the floor, and it looked like everything else. What caught his attention was that there was a small set of dust on the floor.  _Maybe someone was dusting?_  Robin moved forward, and saw a sign. "The western room is the eastern room's blueprint." Well, the room of spikes alerted him that this was a puzzle he actually had to participate in. Walking back a bit to the western side of the room, he saw the pattern of the room. He studied it, and then walked back over to the eastern side of the room. Spikes. Spikes where in the grey squares.  _Sigh, here goes nothing._  You step on the first set of spikes, slowly. they retract as he put pressure on them.  _ookay then, this is wierd, but considering i just ran into a talking frog, i guess the crazy train has more shenanigans to pull._

 

Slowly walking over the spikes was slow, but justified. He used his shoe to do the puzzle, but the one time he got it wrong, even with a shore on, a small amount of pain was administered to him. That caught him off guard. Very weird indeed. Ignoring the small pain, along with the return of the trobbing from the arm, Robin finished a puzzle. "ha.. ha.. gotta pay more attention next time." The next room had the same stuff on the floor, though to his relief, there where no spikes in the room. Walking down the very long corridor, he had time to think about the monsters.  _Okay, this is probably not a hallucination, since that spike sent real pain. I guess i'm a cave with monsters, and something that seemed to make them "fall down" Granted, i've only ran into a frog, so i guess this thing did a good job._    _I wonder if there are more survivors at this very moment, and maybie they know where frisk is!_ This filled Robin with Determination, as he walked to the end of the room. There was a pillar, just sitting there. Shrugging, he moves on to the next room.

 

In the next room, there where leaves, and a boat load of dust in the corner. Too much dust. It was covering that entire corner, making look like someone was dusting... poorly. Very, very poorly. A chill ran up Robin's spine, and he just walked upwards into the next room. It was a dead end, with more of those water streams. In the middle was a little candy bowl with the words: Take one! Robin shakes his head, and grabs whatever is in the bowl. It seemed to be a candy, with a brand name: MTT brand monster candy! Robin could not help but raise an eyebrow.  _They got candy... and brands?_  This room was more weird, and he turned to leave. What secret, underground cave with monsters in it, has candy brand? What economy did this place have? Robin has so many questions, hopefully he could get answers.

 

Walking down the room with the leaves and the dusty spot, Robin continues downwards. he sees a small area with leaves, and something that looks like a hole. Human hole. Frisk could have fell down here! Quickly, Robin looks over the small hole. "FRISK! FRISK! ARE YOU THERE?!" No response. Without a second thought, Robin jumps down the hole. It was not a far drop, and he could land in the leaves, removing all danger. He fell down, and then slowed down as he approached the leaves. He hit the floor without any impact.  _This place is really interesting, though it's quite empty._ Looking around gave him the answer he needed: not a single person was down here. Walking over to something in the wall, he almost instinctively reached out to one of the things on the wall, and was pulled inside. "YIKES! Whaaaoooo- oh." It was dark in there, but when he got out,  he was on the other side of the room. He guess that thing was an elevator of some sort. Getting a second to organised himself, he looked at what he had on him. A first Aid kit, Almost a whole loaf of bread, a water bottle full of water, the monster candy, and a book for in case he's got down time. Nothing missing, at least he now had the monster candy, which he guessed he could use for talking to monsters, and because someone left something nice out.

 

* * *

 

 

Sans called Alphys. He was inside his house in snowdin. He had just finished telling that the human was fellen down, and people slowly got out of their houses. The place would not be the same after what occured, but he could at least get this place back into semi-shape.

Ring.... Ring....

 

"S-sans! W-we are just i-in the evactuation station. W-whats up?"

"the kids gone. i'm going to take care of the human." Sans could hear a gasp from the other side. 

"Wait.Y-you are going to take care of the human? I thought they couldn't be stopped. Undyne couldn't take them down, h-how are you manige to do it?"

"well, i just used some magic. bugger probably won't stand still, it'll be a fight"

"Sans, please don't tell me you'll..." Sans shut his eyes. He couldn't tell her that he'll kill the child if they spared him

"..."

"Sigh. At least you'll put up a fight. D-did you get the soul?"

"i couldn't tell you. anyways, it's safe to come out now. i hope that this is the last human to come here."

"Same. Anyways, i'm going to let the people out now. I-'ll call you back later." 

Click!

 

 

"They are no doubt looking for trouble the way they are going down." 

 

Sans used one of his shortcuts. If the child killed everything, then he'd have to show them no mercy.

* * *

 

 

Robin just finished up walking past multiple rooms with rocks in them. He didn't really do anything, just walked over the rooms like a phantom, and a room with leaves he just used trail and error with. The next room he walked into had a mouse hole, and a thing of cheese stuck to the table. Robin did not really care about the cheese, as he briskly walked into the next room. To his surpise, the room was thin. In between the thinness of the room was a small pile of leaves, with a ghost on top of it. He stopped for a few seconds, before he remembered that monsters where down here. He almost forgot that fact. Slowly walking up to the ghost, you can see it does notice you. It's instead it's playing some cool music. It's was pretty dramatic as well, almost like a boss fight from a video game. Robin thought of Final Fantasy with the music. It was VERY Final Fantasy. He wanted to ask if it's his, or where he got it. 

"Hello? Ghost sir? Can you hear me? HELLO?" The ghost does not respond, untill you yell.  _I guess he was soaking in the music?_

 

The ghost turns off the music, with what looked like a MP3 right next to him.

 

"oh..... sorry..... I'll get out of your way..." The spirit seemed like he really didn't want to be near you. This seemed to pull of the volunteer work you had so much skill with.

"No. I was going to ask where you got the music. It was pretty good. Did you make it yourself?"

"uhh... Yeah.... i made it myself...thanks for the complement.....i don't think it's very good though...."  _Aren't we modest?_   Robin thought to himself, almost giving out a chuckle.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I need to get through."

"oh.... okay....." The Ghost moved out of the way, simple as that. Robin Walked along the way, and continued his way to wherever he was going. He really didn't know where he was going, but he was going somewhere. Possibly out of here. He didn't really know, and really didn't care.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just a fluff chapter. Plot will be next time but for now, Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be one of thooose stories, isn't it? Yep. Definitively one of those stories.


End file.
